The Facts of Life
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of gen drabbles (no romance to be found). 8-Regulus, 9-Neville, 10-Lorcan and Lysander, 11-Fudge, 12-Helena, 13-Minerva, 14-Rose and Hermione, 15-Walburga, 16-Dorcas, 17-Lorcan, 18-Draco and Scorpius, 19-Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, 20-Alice and Neville, 21-Petunia, 22-Padma and Parvati, 23-Dominique and Louis, 24-Blaise, 25-Harry, Lily, Marauders
1. Not All Magical Folk (Ron)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Character - Ron Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
AU - Squib!AU

 **Not All Magical Folk**

xXx

Ron stayed in his room. He was hiding under his covers.

Ginny brought home her new boyfriend. The Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. A rich and famous hero.

Ron had met other witches and wizards outside of his family. He had met friends of his siblings and co-workers of his dad. They always looked at Ron in the same way. As if he was the lowest form of scum. As if he was dirt that didn't even belong on the bottom of their shoes. He doubted Harry Potter would be any different.

There was a knock on his door.

"Go away!" Ron yelled.

There was another knock.

"I'm not coming out for lunch!"

The door opened. "Excuse me. You're Ron, right?"

Ron sat up and recognized the face he had seen in the Daily Prophet. "Yeah. What do you want, Potter?"

Harry shuffled his feet after he stepped into the room. "Your parents told me why you weren't coming out of your room."

"And?" Ron prodded.

" _And_ I don't care that you're a squib. I grew up in the Muggle world. I didn't even know I had magic until I was eleven."

"I meant plenty of Muggle-borns who still thought they were better than me, and they always made sure I knew it. What makes you so different?"

Harry walked over to him and sat on the bed. "I know what it's like to be hated for something I have no control over. I try to treat everyone the way I wish my relatives would treat me."

Ron slowly nodded. Maybe not all witches and wizards were bad.

xXx

(word count: 267)


	2. Lesser Means (Arthur, Bill)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Character: Bill Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 4 - Inkheart by Cornelia Funke  
Prompts - (dialogue) "Books have to be heavy because the whole world's inside them." / (setting) Bookshop / (relationship) Father

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytale Event  
Beauty in the Beast - Trait: Arrogant / Word: Enchantress / AU: Inventor

 **Lesser Means**

xXx

Bill smiled from his perch on the couch as his father strode into the schematics section of the bookshop.

"There you are, Son." Arthur Weasley bellowed. "Give me a hand with these books. They're heavy!"

Bill quickly moved to assist him. "Books have to be heavy because the whole world's inside them."

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm very much aware of your love for them."

When the books became scattered on the table, Arthur had curiously looked at what Bill had been working on.

Bill blushed and moved to hide his papers from prying eyes.

"Plans for a new invention?" Arthur knowingly asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure why I bother, though."

"Because you don't give up."

Bill rolled his eyes and looked as someone new came into his little hideaway. "Here's someone else that doesn't give up," he muttered angrily.

Arthur looked at what caught Bill's attention. Fleur Delacour. Most called her an enchantress, but Bill hadn't yet been enchanted. And his son was right. Fleur wasn't used to being rejected, so Bill's consent refusal to give in to her made her want him even more.

"Hello, Bill. Hard at work with your little hobby?" she asked in what she thought was a cute way.

In fact, Bill found the question arrogant and condescending. "It's not a _hobby_. I'm an inventor by trade."

"But do you make any money with it?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer. She knew he didn't. "If you married me, you'd never have to worry about money again. You could invent for your whole life. Isn't that attractive to someone of your lesser means."

Arthur never felt so angry at a woman before, but he hated the way she spoke to his oldest son. Thankfully, Bill never suffered from low self-esteem, and he knew how to stand up for himself.

"I may not have a lot of money or come from a family that's well off, but I don't consider myself from lesser means. I think I have it good. I learned the value of hard work instead of things just being handed to me. I knew love my whole life from wonderful parents, brothers, a sister, and friends. I don't fall under your charm because I'm happy with my life, and I know I have it good. You should leave because my dad looks like he's about ten seconds away from losing his temper, and you _really_ don't want a tongue-lashing from him."

She glared at the two of them and stomped away in a huff. Bill didn't know if that was the end of it, but at least she was gone for now.

Arthur clapped a hand on Bill's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Bill nodded. "Dad, maybe you can help me with my invention. Maybe you'll see what I'm missing to make it work."

"Let's take a look at it."

And as quickly as Fleur came into the bookshop, she was quickly forgotten.

xXx

(word count: 492)


	3. Friend Like Me (Sirius, Remus)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Character: Sirius Black

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 5 - Harry Potter by JK Rowling  
Prompts - (word) Prophecy / (relationship) Best friends / (plot point) Good vs evil

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytale Event  
Aladdin - Song: Never Had a Friend Like Me / Word: Street / AU: Homeless - (bonus 5 points)

 **Friend Like Me**

xXx

Sirius lived on the street for as long as he could remember. He knew from an early age that his parents hadn't wanted him. He also knew his brother hated him after years of being poisoned against him by those same parents.

He had no reason to stay at home so at eleven, he ran away.

It was amazing he survived as long as he did. But at nineteen, it looked like his luck might have run out. He backed away while an arrogant man with long blond hair stalked towards him. "You actually tried to _steal_ from me. Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Lucius Malfoy. You should be kissing my boots, but instead, you try to steal from me!? I should take my cane to you, you neanderthal."

Sirius nervously swallowed. "It's just a little chicken. You have money! Can't you spare just a bit?"

Malfoy raised his hand as if he was going to smack Sirius. Someone stepped in the middle. "Cool it, Malfoy. He didn't mean any harm!"

"Stay out of this, Lupin. It has nothing to do with you!"

"All you are is a bully, picking on someone who can't defend himself. Let's see what you do when _you're_ desperate. Then you can talk."

"You're no better than him," Malfoy sneered.

His defender defiantly stuck his chin out. "I'd rather be like him than _you_."

The blond marched away.

"Thanks," Sirius murmured.

His defender took his hand. "I'm Remus."

"Sirius."

"Come on. I have a stash, and you can have some of it."

"Stash?" Sirius asked.

"I don't have a home either," Remus whispered.

"How do you get food?"

"Lots of ways. I'll share some of my tricks."

He pulled Sirius along. "One night, I had a dream. I think it was a prophecy," Remus declared out of nowhere as they walked along the cobbled sideway.

Despite himself, Sirius was curious. "A dream about what?"

"I was going to rescue someone on the street, and he'd become my best friend."

Sirius blinked. "I never had a best friend."

"Well, then we have to make my dream a reality."

xXx

(word count: 356)


	4. Breaking Free (Daphne)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charms  
Task 1: Write about someone who is locked in somewhere, or locked out of somewhere.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Song: I Want to Break Free

 **Breaking Free**

 _Character: Daphne Greengrass_

xXx

Daphne stared at the door that led out of her bedroom, unable believe this was actually happening. Yes, she might have been born Pure-blood, but her parents weren't usually steadfast traditionalists. She really thought they'd encourage her to marry for love.

She closed her eyes. Daphne never thought they'd lock her in her room until she agreed to the contractual marriage with Draco Malfoy.

She knew Malfoy wasn't too keen on the idea of marrying her either, but he'd always been weak. He would never say no to his parents, so it was up to her.

And like most little girls, she dreamed of falling in love with her Prince Charming, remembering the Muggle saying Astoria learned from one of her Half-blood friends.

Dark, intelligent eyes flashed through her mind, and she yearned for his arms around her. She wanted to marry Blaise. Why couldn't her parents understand that?

She felt shackled to their expectations and now it was time to stand up for herself. She had to if she was ever going to find her happiness.

Days passed. Food was brought to her, but she wasn't allowed human interaction. Not even the House-elves talked to her. She had no company. Daphne hoped Astoria was okay.

The only time another human being entered her room was at night. At that time, one or both of her parents came to her, and they asked her the same question every time. "Have you seen reason yet?"

Daphne's answer didn't ever change. "No."

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when her father came into the room. He seemed happier, but he still looked at her in disappointment.

"My answer is still no."

"Thankfully, you no longer need to be agreeable. Your sister, my obedient daughter, has asked to marry Draco Malfoy in your stead. You owe her your gratitude. You're free.

For the first time in so long, her door was left unwarded. She could come and go as she pleased. She could marry Blaise.

But at what cost? Now Astoria was entering a loveless marriage.

Suddenly, freedom didn't taste so sweet.

xXx

(word count: 351)


	5. Always There (Harry, Hedwig)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task 7: Write about rejection.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Pairing: Harry/Hedwig

 **Always There**

 _Character: Harry, Hedwig_

xXx

Harry stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

He silently nodded, unsure of the right words to say.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but I don't want to lead you on either. You're my best friend. I could only think of you as a friend, and it would have been wrong to let you believe otherwise."

Harry silently nodded again.

"I'm sorry," she reiterated, sounding like a broken record.

This time, Harry turned around and left. He didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't surprised that his feet led him to the owlery. It had always been one of his safe havens at Hogwarts.

As he entered, Harry looked around, and his gaze zeroed in on a snowy owl flying straight for him.

Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a soft hoot.

"Hey. I know it has been a couple of weeks since I've been here. Sorry about that," he apologized while giving a light caress to a wing.

Hedwig hooted again, and it sounded reproachful to Harry's ears.

He walked to the railing and looked down below at the grounds.

Harry sighed. "I had been working up the courage to tall Hermione I had feelings for her. And I did it."

Hedwig's beak pressed against his neck.

"Unfortunately, Hermione doesn't return my feelings. This is the first I told a girl I liked her, and it ends in rejection."

Hedwig lightly hooted.

Harry looked at his friend. "It hurts. I guess this is what true heartbreak feels like."

Hedwig actually looked sad.

"I feel so alone."

Hedwig hooted loudly in outrage.

Harry chuckled. "But I guess I'll never be alone as long as I have you. Hedwig, you'll never let me be alone, will you?"

Hedwig shook her head, her feathers ruffled.

"You'll never reject me. Even if I make you mad, you'll be on my side, right?"

Hedwig leaned her head against his forehead, his nose touching her beak.

Harry closed his eyes. "Thanks, Hedwig. I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Thankfully, the friends had each other, and it was a bond that not even death would be able to break.

xXx

(word count: 363)


	6. Hurting a Friend (Parvati, Lavender)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Extra Credit - Task 13: Write about hurting someone close to them.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Relationship: Best Friend

 **Hurting a Friend**

 _Character: Parvati, Lavender_

xXx

Parvati hesitantly approached her best friend who had her back to her. "Hey, Lav."

Lavender's posture went rigid.

"I know you don't want to talk to me—"

"You're the last person I want to talk to," Lavender interrupted.

Parvati flinched. "I know," she whispered. She stayed there, though, refusing to give up.

Lavender sighed and turned around, facing Parvati. Her normally warm brown eyes were icy. "It looks like you're not giving me a choice."

"I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_? That's all you've got to say for yourself?"

"That's all I _can_ say."

"You kissed my boyfriend!" Lavender yelled.

"Seamus is your ex-boyfriend," Parvati gently reminded her.

Lavender glared, eyes watering. "You think that makes it right? You know how I feel about him. You know it wasn't my choice to end our relationship. You know he broke my heart when he decided he didn't love me anymore. How could you kiss him?"

Parvati looked at the ground, unable to keep staring at Lavender's pained expression. "He was charming, and I was weak."

"That's not good enough!" Lavender yelled.

"I know, but that's all I can say. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Lavender turned her back to Parvati once again. She held her head high and asked, "Do you regret it?"

Parvati didn't answer right away.

Lavender clenched her hands into fists at her side. "Well? I asked you a question."

"Honestly? I regret that I hurt you. I regret that I didn't talk to you first. I liked the kiss, though, and I don't regret that it actually happened."

"That's not the answer I wanted."

"I know, but it's the truthful answer."

Lavender faced Parvati. "Are you going to date Seamus?"

"Lavender, you're my best friend. I love you, but I have feelings for Seamus. I want to see where a relationship with him might go."

Lavender closed her eyes. "Fine, but I'm not going to hold your hand when he breaks your heart too. You saw what he did to me. You're his next conquest."

"Maybe not," Parvati said.

Lavender flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Believe what you want, but you'll see that I'm right."

Parvati tried to not take the cruel words to heart. Lavender was hurt, and she was lashing out. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about Seamus' sincerity, and if he had genuine feelings for her or if it was all just a game to him. She hoped he was true.xXx

(word count: 414)


	7. Pranking (Bill Weasley)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Careers Advice  
Task #2: Write about Bill Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog Club  
Imp - Gold - Write about someone who tries to be funny and fails.

 **Pranking**

 _Character: Bill Weasley_

xXx

Bill grinned sneakily. Everyone thought Fred and George were the funny ones in the family. Bill could be funny too. He'd show them. And they'd regret calling him boring!

The door to the twins' door was slightly ajar. A pail of water sat carefully on top of the door frame, leaning against the wall to keep it in place. A string was tied around the handle and attached to a screw in the wall that was above the door. It was kind of a childish prank, but it was his first time, so he thought he was allowed a baby prank to get his feet wet. Once this worked, he'd try a heavy duty prank. Everyone would be dumbfounded by his awesomeness. 

He heard laughing from inside the room. He kept watching from around the corner, peeking over at the room every so often. His blue eyes glinted with excitement and his long bangs obscured his vision slightly. He brushed his hand against the strands of hair, itching for the hair tie in his room. That would have to wait, though.

Suddenly, the door opened. With a grin, he watched as the pail fell from its precarious perch. He held his breath, waiting for the water to dump all over at least one head if he was unlucky. Two heads if he was lucky.

Instead of turning upside down and spilling the water like it was supposed to, the pail swung down and smacked nine-year-old Fred right in the forehead.

Fred yowled in pain, and George came running out of the bedroom.

Bill breathed erratically as he raced towards his little brothers. He bent down, trying to see if there was a bump on the head.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Bill muttered.

Their mother hurried from the kitchen. "What happened?" she demanded as she took Fred in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It was only supposed to be a prank," Bill weakly defended himself even though he felt like the worst brother in the world.

Their mother glared at him. "A prank? Fred has a bruise on his forehead. You're the oldest brother. You should know better than that. I'm ashamed of you!"

Bill's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

How could his attempt to be funny go so horribly wrong?

(word count: 387)


	8. Facade (Regulus)

**Facade**

 _Character: Regulus Black_

xXx

Regulus stared listlessly into space. He listened to his mother and father prattle on about how good of a son he was.

He made the right noises, but he wasn't really with them, too lost in his own mind.

Despite their praise about his perfection, he knew all they saw was a facade.

In reality, he wished he was as brave as Sirius. He wished he could stand up to his parents and walk away from them. He knew he'd end up taking the Dark Mark. He was too much of a coward to say no.

H knew Sirius would turn him away. He was alone.

(word count: 106)


	9. Trevor (Neville)

**Written for:**

 **HPFC:** Three Terms at Hogwarts" Competition  
Prompt - Toad, 100-250 words

 **Trevor**

 _Character: Neville Longbottom_

xXx

Neville stared forlornly at the toad. "I do love you, but I hope I'll be able to make a friend other than you at Hogwarts."

Trevor tilted his head and let out a " _Ribbet._ "

Neville bit his bottom lip. "What if they don't like me?"

It was his not-so-secret fear. He never had friends growing up. His grandmother always kept him isolated. She said it was to protect him, but he thought it was because she was embarrassed because of him.

Neville sighed and stroked his index finger down Trevor's back. "Well, at least I'll always have you."

Trevor's tongue shot out and grabbed a pesky fly and swallowed it in one gulp. Then he let out another " _Ribbet._ "

(word count: 119)


	10. Mistake (Lorcan and Lysander)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Back to September:  
(dialogue) "I don't think she's your type." / "Any girl is my type."

 **Mistake**

 _Character: Lorcan, Lysander_

xXx

Lorcan shook his head. "You can't be serious."

Lysander smirked. "I am _very_ serious."

Lorcan's heart pounded as dismay overwhelmed him. "Dominique is sweet, sensitive, and smart. I don't think she's your type."

Lysander raised his eyebrows. "Any girl is my type. Are you trying to insult me? Are you saying Dominique is too good for me?"

"I'm _saying_ you go through girlfriends like a girl goes through shoes. She's not your typical type of girl who only wants to have fun without getting serious. You'll break her heart."

Lysander waved Lorcan's worry away. "You're overreacting. Dominique will be fine."

Lorcan didn't answer, but he just knew that someone would end up hurt, and he just hoped it wouldn't be poor Dominique.

(word count: 122)

 _(Just to let you know, I'm expanding on this idea for Quidditch League.)_


	11. All Went Wrong (Fudge)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Appreciate a Dragon Day  
Harness Your Dragon - Prompt set - Safety / Climb / Tight  
 **  
Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Mirror

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Daddy – Cornelius Fudge

 **All Went Wrong**

 _Character: Cornelius Fudge_

xXx

Cornelius' lips were set in a tight frown as he climbed the stairs. He ignored his advisor. The words of wisdom, or lack of wisdom as the case may be, weren't helping anything.

When he finally got to his office, he walked in and shut the door before his entourage could come in as well. The door made a satisfying sound as it closed in their faces.

He walked over to his wall mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked old. It should have come as a surprise as he was only middle-aged, but it really wasn't. He certainly _felt_ old.

He sighed. "I'm doing my best," he muttered in the empty office.

Cornelius knew he was quickly losing the Wizarding world's favor. He had made decisions— _bad_ decisions—and the Wizarding populace wasn't happy. Everything he did was for the safety of the British Wizarding world. He thought they were better off in the dark, not knowing the truth of everything. He really thought he was doing the right thing. If he told them that You-Know-Who was suspected of being back, there would be mass hysteria. He thought that might cause even greater problems.

Obviously, Dumbledore and Harry Potter didn't agree with his methods and now that everyone knew the truth, they were all turning their accusing eyes onto him.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," he murmured sadly. He loved the world and its people so much. He wanted to protect him. That's why he became an official, so he could make laws and rules to protect them.

Somehow, everything got turned upside down.

"When did it go all wrong?"

Of course, there was no answer. There was only one thing he could do. Resign. Maybe the next Minister of Magic would make better decisions.

(word count: 300)


	12. The Right Thing (Helena Ravenclaw)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Appreciate a Dragon Day  
Fly Through Hoops: Write about someone following the rules

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Flavor

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Little Girl – Helena Ravenclaw

 **The Right Thing**

 _Character: Helena Ravenclaw_

xXx

Helena licked her lips, the cherry flavor relaxing her. She turned her gaze to the Head Table and tried to not let the jealousy get to her as she saw Salazar and her mother in an intense argument. Her mother was always able to ignite such passion in the Slytherin Founder. Part of her wondered if there were ignored feelings there. Feelings of love turned into feelings of hatred.

Helena stared at her lunch and ignored the inane chatter that happened around her. "He is so hot," managed to break through her little bubble.

She didn't roll her eyes even if she wanted to. Sierra had such a crush on Salazar. It was embarrassing. And didn't she realize he would never show any interest in a child? It wouldn't be proper after all.

He liked mature and intelligent women. Not superficial and childish. He'd never look twice at a child.

X

Salazar stared at her. "Helena, you're beautiful," he murmured.

She swallowed nervously. "You think so?"

His lips tilted into a slight smile. "I _know_ so."

She looked around. Some of the students were milling around, but she saw curious eyes. "So now what?"

"We could find somewhere private if you'd like," he offered. His eyes were smoky with promise.

Helena's heart jumped a bit in her chest. There was nothing she would love more. She could sneak away with him and discover if his lips were as soft as they looked. She itched to taste them.

But…

It wasn't proper. She might not be as childish as some of the students that had crushes on Salazar, but she was still young. She was his Rowena's daughter.

People would be disgusted if they were to do anything together.

And Helena always followed the rules of society.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have a pressing engagement I can't get out of. Maybe some other time." She kept her voice indifferent as she walked past him, doing everything to not look back at him.

She would never be alone in a room with him. She couldn't if she didn't want to give in to her dark desires. She sighed. Sometimes, it was so hard doing the right thing.

(word count: 366)


	13. Safety (Minerva)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Appreciate a Dragon Day  
Land - Write about feeling safe

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Fraction

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Mummy - Minerva McGonagall

 _For this story to work, she was married before going to work at Hogwarts and she never fell in love with a Muggle._

 **Safety**

 _Character: Minerva_

xXx

Minerva wondered for a fraction of a second if this was the right choice for her. She loved Hogwarts, had always loved Hogwarts and remembered her time there with fond memories, but she never wanted to be a professor. She had bigger dreams than that.

The pale face of her late husband flashed through her mind. Elphinstone had always been supportive of her dreams. But he was no longer there to give her his unending support. Without him, she couldn't stop feeling as if she was lost at sea without a lifeboat to rescue her.

Until Headmaster Dumbledore sent her the missive, offering her a position as the Transfiguration professor. Transfiguration had always been her favorite class. And Hogwarts could save her from drowning in despair. If she had young children's minds to mold, maybe she could find a way to live again.

So, she packed a few of her belongings and made her to Hogwarts on the train. As soon as she stepped foot in Hogsmeade, she already felt better. A feeling of relief washed over her, and she no longer felt like she was struggling for breath. This was the first time since her husband's death that she actually felt safe.

Minerva smiled slightly as she walked up to the castle. She got to the big double doors and stepped inside. Near happiness almost caused her to collapse under the onslaught.

"Mrs. McGonagall, it's so nice to see you."

Minerva bowed respectively. "As it is to see you, Sir. I've missed this place so much."

"I have to admit to being unsure if you ever wanted to be a professor, but I'm glad you accepted the position. You always tutored the other students during your time as a student. I think being a professor will be good for you."

Minerva nodded. There no reason to tell Headmaster Dumbledore why she chose to accept the position. That was for her to know.

As she followed Dumbledore to his office, she looked at all of the paintings that she passed. Some of the painted figures recognized her and gaily waved. She bobbed her head to those particular paintings.

It felt like she had finally come home. At the same time, this was the start of the next chapter of her life.

(word count: 381)


	14. Hello PMS (Rose, Hermione)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Fan Club  
Rose Weasley, Bra

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Petite

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Little Girl - Rose Weasley

 **Hello PMS**

 _Character: Rose, Hermione_

"Honey, are you okay?" Hermione asked after lightly knocking on her daughter's door and entering the bedroom that was painted a pretty pastel purple.

"Fine," Rose said, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"You sure? You've been quiet all day."

"It's none of your business," Rose retorted. The words were angry, but the tone was dispassionate.

Hermione wasn't one to give up that easily. "Rose, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Rose finally sat up and glared at her mother. "Were you always this nosy?"

"Of course. Just ask your dad and Uncle Harry. If they weren't so scared of me, they'd agree with that assessment. My being nosy is part of my charm, but you're not going to distract me. Something is bothering my oldest child, and I want to know what."

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angrily. "Maya sent me an owl."

Hermione frowned. Maya was Rose's best friend in and out of Hogwarts. She couldn't understand why an owl might upset her. "Is Maya okay?" Maybe Rose was told something that worried her.

"She told me that she has finally gotten her first bra. I'm older by almost six months. How come she got a bra before me?"

Hermione knew better than to laugh. She remembered being thirteen and worried about her own body. "Every girl's body develops at a different speed."

Rose stood up. Her eyes moved to the full-length mirror, taking in her petite body. "I have _nothing_ on top. It's not fair."

"Unfortunately, you have my genes, and I didn't start developing until I was fourteen. Sorry."

"Maya is so lucky," Rose sighed.

"Maybe we can't get you an actual bra, but there are training bras."

"That sounds like a pity buy."

Hermione brushed Rose's bangs out of her eyes. "It's not. How about we go shopping? I'm sure we'll find something cute for that's just right for your body type."

Rose's face flamed bright red. "Shopping for a bra with my mum?! No way! Get out, get out, get out!"

Hermione blinked as she was ceremoniously pushed from the room. She couldn't win, could she? Rose might not be completely ready for a bra, but it looked like a little friend called 'PMS' was paying her a visit. Ron was sure in for a treat—dealing with a hormonal thirteen-year-old. Oh boy. Better warn him to keep his distance from Rose until further notice.

(word count: 409)


	15. Two Weeks (Walburga)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Match

 **Hogwarts:** Fan Club  
Walburga Black, Book

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Pond - Admiration

 **Two Weeks**

 _Character: Walburga Black_

A look of admiration shone in Orion's eyes as he closed the book that he currently held. Walburga knew her look most likely didn't match his, but she nodded him anyways, shooting a small smile.

Orion wasn't traditionally handsome. He didn't have the normal good looks that most of the Blacks were lucky enough to possess.

He was okay looking, but there was nothing breath-taking about his appearance.

Walburga, on the other hand, was a witch many wizards had sought to have at their side. In fact, there had been five contracts for her hand in marriage. In order to keep the line as pure as possible, her father had chosen Orion since he was also a Black, her second cousin.

She knew she'd never get lost in the moment when they finally went to bed together. In fact, she would only go to him in order to conceive an heir. She might be able to get some pleasure, but she wouldn't seek him out to consummate their marriage more than she absolutely had to. And she most likely would have a lover on the side. Something that her body actually wanted.

Still, their union would be a good union. They were both Blacks. They were both traditionalists. They would raise their children the right way.

Orion approached her after her nod as if that was all of the permission he needed. "Only two weeks away."

She fought to not roll her eyes. Obviously, Orion was more excited about getting married than _she_ was. "Yes."

"Having second thoughts?" he joked with a smirk.

She didn't dignify that with a response. Even if she hated the idea of marrying him, she knew better to voice that thought out loud. She was meant to be seen and not heard.

"I'm looking forward to it. Or the wedding night to be more specific."

She couldn't believe he made such a crude remark, especially in public. Instead of putting him in his place like she wanted to, Walburga said with a sickly sweet smile, "I hope you're not _too_ excited. Otherwise, there won't be much pleasure for me."

It was a jab at his possible performance when they consumed their marriage, but it was subtle enough that she wouldn't get into trouble for it.

Orion flushed before he turned around and marched away from her.

Walburga looked around her, basking in the open admiration of many of the men. Soon, she would be married, but tonight she wasn't. And there were many choices for men to share her company tonight.

(word count: 426)


	16. Infamous in History (Dorcas Meadowes)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Flying Lessons  
Task 5 - Moontrimmer: Write about a successful witch

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Urgent

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Mummy - Dorcas Meadowes

 **Infamous in History**

 _Character: Dorcas Meadowes_

Dorcas followed Antonin through the eerie hallway. "I never thought you'd be able to do it," Antonin remarked, awe infusing his words.

Dorcas smiled with superiority. Antonin wasn't one to be impressed easily, so she took pride in a job well done. "I hope the Dark Lord was pleased with my acting skills."

"He said it was urgent that you get here. I'm not sure if that's good or bad for you."

"We should hurry then. It does no one any good to keep him waiting."

They quickened their pace and entered a large oval-shaped room. The Dark Lord sat upon a throne with masked followers kneeling before him. "Ahh, Dorcas, it's so nice of you to join us."

Dorcas bowed. "I would have been here sooner, but…"

"But you had to make sure no one would see you. I understand."

Dorcas straightened her spine. "Exactly. What's my next mission?"

"Slow down, Dorcas. Bask in my praise. It's not often that anyone successfully infiltrates an enemy organization. Let yourself enjoy a job well done. And thankfully, you'll be a greater asset than Pettigrew."

 _'And stronger,'_ Dorcas internally added."Of course, Milord. I just want to make you proud." She heard a quiet muttering behind her, and Dorcas knew it was Bellatrix seething in jealousy. She hated anyone else taking her place as the Dark Lord's most favored, and Dorcas was successfully knocking Bellatrix off of her pedestal. She wondered if the Dark Lord heard it. Then again, Lord Voldemort heard everything.

"Bellatrix, behave yourself. Otherwise, you'll be even lower than Pettigrew." That threat was worse than a crucio in Bellatrix's mind.

Dorcas smirked. "Yes, Bella. Green isn't a pretty color on you."

"Now, Dorcas, don't make it worse by egging her on."

"Sorry, Milord. Back to the Order, they firmly believe I'm on their side. That fool, Lupin, even believes I'm in love with him. He'll never question me if I ask him to do a favor for me."

Voldemort nodded. "Good. This is what you're going to do then. You'll get Lupin alone, and…"

And Dorcas listened as the plan was outlined to her. Yes, Dorcas Meadowes would never be forgotten!

(word count: 361)


	17. Luck (Lorcan Scamander)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Fan Club  
Lorcan Scamander, potion vial

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - glide

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Tree - Felix Felicis

 **Luck**

 _Character: Lorcan Scamander_

Lorcan stared at the potion vial. The Felix Felicis was taunting him. His N.E.W.T. was starting soon, and it was now or never. Technically, it wasn't cheating. If he took it, he would just get a little good luck. It wasn't like he knew the questions before the actual test or had the answers hidden somewhere so he could memorize them.

Still, he knew his parents would be disappointed if they found out he took the potion before his hardest N.E.W.T. Not to mention what Lysander would say if his twin found out.

He heard a crash and looked up to see a third year named Richard picking his textbook after a laughing student knocked it out of his hands. That was a kid who had really bad luck, and it was always in the form of bullying. He remembered what his mum told him about _her_ time at Hogwarts, up until Uncle Harry decided she was worthy of his friendship and protection.

He hated bullies and with a flash, he knew a better use for his potion. He quickly walked over to Richard, just as the younger boy got everything picked up. "Here."

Richard looked at it suspiciously and then peered up at him through wire-rimmed eyeglasses. "What's that?"

"It will bring you some good luck."

"Why don't _you_ use it then?" Richard asked, not trusting that Lorcan would just give something that supposedly brought good luck away without a price.

"Because you need it more than me." Lorcan took Richard's hand and made him take the potion vial. Either Richard took it or he didn't, but it was out of his hands now.

And as Lorcan turned around and walked away, he felt good about himself. Now, it was time to face his Herbology N.E.W.T. potion-free, and it was time to hope for the best.

(word count: 307)


	18. Apple Mishap (Draco and Scorpius)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Fan Club  
Draco Malfoy, apple

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - crimson

 **Apple Mishap**

 _Character: Draco and Scorpius_

"Daddy! Daddy!" a childish voice screamed. Draco looked up from his newspaper, startled by the loud screech.

He stood up, afraid that maybe someone who wanted to punish him for his mistakes as a kid, as well as his father's alliances, might have gotten through the wards and attacked his son. "Scorpius! Where are you?" he yelled, drawing his wand as he raced through the manor.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Scorpius yelled again.

"I'm coming!"

He got to the day room, his son and wife's favorite room because it overlooked the elaborate garden, and found Scorpius sitting on the ground, cross-legged and perfectly safe.

He nearly collapsed in relief before anger took over his body. "Never scream like that unless you're in danger! Do you understand me?"

Big tears welled up in his bright blue eyes. "Yes, Daddy."

He pocketed his wand. "Now that I'm here, what was so important that you caused my heart to nearly explode?"

Scorpius' lips wobbled as he fought the urge to cry. "I wanted to show you this," he weakly mumbled. He held out a crimson apple that had a bite taken out of it. Draco looked closer, and he saw it. Right where there would usually be teeth marks was a small tooth embedded into it. "You lost another baby tooth."

"The first one that I didn't accidentally swallow."

"Only because it got stuck in a piece of food."

"I was excited," Scorpius explained.

Draco took the apple. "Let me take this, and maybe you'll get some Galleons for it if we put it underneath your pillow."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Daddy."

Now that the fear was passed, Draco was calmer and knew Scorpius hadn't meant to. "It's okay. Just no more screaming unless you're in trouble. Okay?"

Scorpius nodded.

Draco left to go back to his office while Scorpius began playing with some toy.

(word count: 311)

AN: True story. Almost every one of my baby teeth I swallowed. Only a couple I didn't, and one of them was because it came out when I bit into an apple and got stuck in the fruit.


	19. In the Middle (Oliver, Angelina, Alicia)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Travel & Tourism  
Task 4 - write about being in the middle of a situation

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Episode

 **Hogwarts:** Alphabetti Spaghetti  
Write out your favorite character's first name (mine is Hermione) - O for Oliver Wood

 **Hogwarts:** Fortnightly Challenge  
Women's History - Minerva McGonagall — Write about a Quidditch enthusiast.

 **In the Middle**

 _Character: Oliver, Angelina,_ _Alicia_

"You're so aggravating!" Alicia screamed.

"What about you? You have no talented and a whiny nasally voice! How can _anyone_ stand to be around you!?" Angelina retorted.

Oliver watched the two of them go at it as if it was a Quidditch match. The girls were best friends, but they had these types of episodes where they had epic fights. If it was anyone else, Oliver would be worried that they wouldn't forgive each other. He knew no matter how harsh the words were, tomorrow they'd be hugging it out. They just had to survive today.

Alicia turned to Oliver. "What do you think, Wood?"

Oliver's eyes widened at being put on the spot. "Um…"

"Yeah, who's side are you on?"

"Well," Oliver gulped nervously. He should have stayed far away when they started fighting. He _knew_ they pulled in whoever was nearby. He could try to run, but they'd chase him down and hex him for his cowardice.

He could be diplomatic about it. He was sure he could talk his way out of this mess.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Well, Angelina might have been a bit overly sensitive!"

"What!? Angelina shrieked. "You're taking _her_ side."

Alicia smirked, self-satisfied.

Oliver shook his head. "No, no, of course. I was going to say that although Angelina might have been a bit overly sensitive, Alicia should take more care with her words."

"I can't believe you agree with her!" Alicia yelled."

Angelina grinned, but it looked more like a shark's grin. "See? He's on _my_ side."

"No, no," Oliver shook his head, "I'm on nobody's side. I'm on the side that wants this fight to be over with already."

Both girls glared at him. "Choose who's right," they simultaneously demanded.

Oliver gulped and took a step backward. He should have stayed in bed today.

(word count: 303)


	20. Bedtime (Alice, Neville)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - soul

 **Hogwarts:** Advanced Warding  
Task Four - Write a story set at night

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Love in Motion - family: Alice&Neville  
Showtime - 15. Who Will Buy? - (food) Milk

 **Hogwarts:** April Auction  
Day 11 - Auction 2 - Relationship: Mother/Child

 **HPFC:** Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - drum

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Alice, Prompt - Little

 **Bedtime**

 _Character: Alice, Neville_

Alice smiled at her little boy in his highchair as she poured some warm milk into his sippy cup.

She turned to her sweet boy and handed him the cup. "Drink up Nev Nev. After you're done, it's bedtime."

"No bed," Neville said.

Alice poked him on his button nose. "Yes, bed."

Frank came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alice. "Almost done in here?"

Alice pressed her hands against Frank's on her waist. "Yep. I'll meet you in our bedroom after I'm done," she promised.

Frank kissed her on the cheek and left mother and son alone.

Alice sighed. She never thought she'd love anyone so much, but Frank had her heart, mind, body, and soul. And so did Neville.

Neville took sips from his cup. She crossed her arms. If he wasn't one-years-old, she'd swear he was purposely drinking slowly to delay the inevitable. He wasn't smart enough to know to do that, though. She didn't think so at least. Maybe she should give her mum a call tomorrow and ask if one-year-olds were that smart.

She tilted her head and studied him. His curly brown hair fell into his eyes as he continued to take sips. The large hazel eyes, reminiscent of Frank's, stared at her with mischievous joy.

Alice smirked. Neville knew exactly what he was doing. When he put the cup down and wiped his chubby hand against his face, Alice lifted him up. "Time for bed," she announced.

Neville rested his head on Alice's shoulder, his eyes sliding shut as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Alice gently placed him in the crib after pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead.

Suddenly there was a crash, and she heard a cackle.

Alice's heart thudded like a drum as she raced out of his bedroom, praying that Neville wouldn't wake up. She met her husband in the hallway and they ran downstairs, and their wands were drawn. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they saw the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr.

Frank took Alice's hand. Alice took a deep breath. Whatever happened, she just hoped Neville would be okay.

(word count: 363)


	21. Guilt (Petunia)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - feather

 **Hogwarts:** Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Mini Trampoline - Theme: Guilt

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Showtime - 7. Consider Yourself - (object) Rolling Pin

 **Hogwarts:** April Auction  
Day 7 - Auction 3 - Harry&Petunia

 **HPFC:** Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - warlike

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Harry, Prompt - jar

 **Guilt**

 _Character: Petunia_

Maybe the way Harry was raised helped him. He was brought up in a warlike environment, being forced to constantly fight for survival. Maybe the way she raised him, if you can call it that, made him strong. Prepared him for the worst when the one who killed her sister came back to life.

Her fingers brushed over a picture of a smiling Lily with a touch as light as a feather as guilt overwhelmed her. It was easy to say that she did a good thing for Harry. If he had been weaker, he might not have survived the second war, but she knew she was a coward.

She remembered many instances where she bullied a young child because she was jealous that he and his mother had magic while Petunia didn't. She was angry that magic stole her sister away from the normal world and then stole her life. It was easy to blame Harry.

She remembered smacking him on the behind with a rolling pin after he dropped a glass jar, shattering it into a million pieces. She remembered pressing his tiny fingers to the stove, purposely burning them when he accidentally burned their breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Lily," she muttered to the picture. Petunia knew if their places had been reversed, Lily would have cared for Dudley as if he was her own son.

It was no wonder that she hadn't seen Harry since the war first ended and the Dursleys were allowed to come out of hiding. Harry didn't say much; he just talked to Hestia and Dawlish in whispers. And with only a cursory glance at them, he disappeared with a crack.

Petunia would have loved to apologize to Harry, but no matter how much the guilt ate at her, she didn't think she was brave enough to do so, especially when she knew he wouldn't accept the apology.

Petunia put the picture away in the book, pressing it between the crisp pages. It was the one place she knew was safe because neither Dudley nor Vernon were readers.

Harry wasn't a part of her life anymore. She had let down Lily and would just have to live with it.

(word count: 365)


	22. Always the One (Padma, Parvati)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Bedroom

 **Hogwarts:** Philosophy  
Task 1 - Write about someone being punished for something they didn't do

 **Hogwarts:** Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Treadmill -Dialogue: "You are a pain. I don't know why I put up with you."

 **Hogwarts:** April Auction  
Day 26 - Auction 2 - Blind Character: Parvati

 **HPFC:** Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - Judge

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Parvati, Prompt - room

 **Always the One**

 _Muggle!AU._

 _Characters: Parvati, Padma_

"Go to your room, Parvati Patil," her father stated in a controlled voice.

When the voice was cool and controlled, Parvati knew her father was the most dangerous, so she knew to escape when she could.

She ran into the bedroom she shared with her sister and sat at the foot of her bed, her arms angrily crossed over her chest. It wasn't fair that her dad was the judge, jury, and executioner. If her mum was still alive, maybe her dad would listen to her instead of assuming she was the one that did something bad.

The door opened, and Parvati stiffened at the sight of her twin sister. "Go away," she ordered.

"Parv, please," Padma pled quietly, her wide eyes making her almost resemble an owl.

"You are a pain. I don't know why I put up with you," Parvati said harshly, glaring at her sister.

Padma looked down at the floor. "You're angry at me. I know you don't mean that."

Parvati looked away from Padma, staring at a spot on the beige wall.

Padma came into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Parvati continued looking away, but she did move over, making room for her twin sister.

"I know you're mad."

"Yeah, I am. You break a vase, and I'm the one who gets punished because you can do no wrong in Father's eyes. In his mind, it's impossible that you might be the one who broke the vase. And do you tell him the truth? No. You let me take the fall."

"I didn't want Daddy to be angry at me."

Parvati shot a glare at her sister. "But it's okay for him to be angry at me? Some sister you are. Now go away."

"But Parv, I'd take the fall for you."

Parvati's look didn't change. "I doubt it. You're too much of a coward. And anyway, I'm always the one blamed. You're the perfect angel, and I'm the devil. Don't you know that? Now once and for all, go away!" she finished in a shout.

Padma jumped off of the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Parvati laid down on her bed and buried her head into her pillow, muffling her scream of frustration. She couldn't wait to be out of this house.

(word count: 382)


	23. Sleep Terrors (Louis, Dominique)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - tongue

 **Hogwarts:** Media Studies  
Task 1 - Twitter: Write a fic with a limit of two characters (no mentioning any others)

 **Hogwarts:** Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Chest Press Machine - Male Character: Louis Weasley

 **Sleep Terrors**

 _Characters: Louis, Dominique_

Dominique heard her bedroom door squeak before she was even fully awake. She tiredly opened her eyes and focused her gaze towards where the sound came from.

Louis Weasley stood in the doorway, and he looked as if he might have swallowed his tongue.

"Louis, what do you want?" she grouchily asked.

"I'm sorry that I woke you; I'll just go." He turned as if he was about to flee.

"Stop," Dominique ordered, and Louis did as he was told. He always did as he was told. "I'm already awake, so what's wrong?"

Louis looked at her, and he was unable to hide the vulnerability in them. "I had a nightmare," he finally admitted after a slight hesitation.

Dominique sighed. His nightmares were legendary. Sometimes, he woke up screaming his head off. Other times, he was able to quietly start awake without even making a noise. That must have been the way it happened tonight because if it had been the former way, she would have been awake long before he opened her bedroom door. "What was it about?"

Louis looked down at his feet. Dominique followed his gaze and saw the way he dug his toes into the plush carpet. He was anxious. "I don't remember," he finally said.

Translation: he didn't want to tell her.

Dominique knew she wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight until Louis felt safe again. She pushed her covers back and patted the spot on the bed next to her, silently beckoning him to join her.

Louis' smile was relieved as he bounded to the bed, quickly climbing up and laying down next to her. The two of them shared her one pillow while Dominique pulled the blanket back up, covering both of them in a warm cocoon. "Thank you, Dom," he whispered.

Dominique rested her arm on top of his smaller body. "Close your eyes and relax. I'm here, and nothing can hurt you."

"You'll beat up anything that tries to hurt me, right?" Louis asked.

"Of course," Dominique easily answered. Her own eyes closed as Louis snuggled to her. Now hopefully, her sleep wouldn't be interrupted the rest of the night.

(word count: 360)


	24. Blackmail (Blaise)

**Written for:**

 **HPFC:** Word Count Game Challenge  
Target word count - `15-`75, Prompt - (character) Blaise Zabini

 **HPFC:** Rubiks Cube Challenge  
Orange: flower crown

 **Blackmail**

 _Characters: Blaise_

"Daddy, open your eyes."

Blaise started awake after having his nap rudely interrupted by his very precocious daughter. "Selene, what is it?" he groggily asked, wiping his eyes with his hand and trying to get rid of the last traces of fatigue.

"You look pretty."

Blaise blinked. "What? I look pretty?"

His wife came into the room and burst out laughing. "You look very fetching."

They were both staring at him, one in pride and the other in satisfaction. He quickly conjured a mirror and stared at his reflection. He wore a homemade flower crown, obviously made by his daughter.

"I do look pretty," Blaise said, not wanting to upset his girl.

Selene clapped her hands. "I knew you'd like it, Daddy."

Hopefully, Draco and Theo would never hear about this. Daphne took out a camera and snapped a quick picture.

He glared at her.

Daphne smirked. "Blackmail."

He sighed. He was pretty sure he was going to be rubbing her feet in the near future.

(word count: 166)


	25. Baby's First Word (Harry,Lily,Marauders)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Drabble Tag  
Characters: Harry and Lily, prompt: First Word

 **Baby's First Word**

 _Characters: Harry, Lily, Marauders_

"Harry, say 'mummy.'"

Harry looked up at Lily with his guileless gaze.

She sat down in front of him. "Harry, it's easy. Two syllables. Mum-my."

Harry looked down at his stuffed wolf toy, picking it up and making it dance with a laugh.

"How about this? 'Mum.' Can you say 'mum?' One syllable. Easy."

Harry looked up at her and tilted his head as if not understanding.

Just then James, Remus, and Sirius walked in, their hands full of quidditch gear. "Hey, Lily Flower. How's it going?"

She sighed and stood up, a pout on her lips. "I think Harry's too young to speak."

Remus smiled. "Don't worry about it. He'll talk when he's ready."

"Maybe. I just really want 'mummy' or 'mum' to be his first word."

Sirius took a little gold, winged ball out of his pocket, catching Harry's attention. He moved to give it to James.

Harry clapped his hands and reaching for the shiny toy. "Snitch!" he screamed.

All of the adults stopped and stared at the one-year-old.

"Did he just…?" Sirius trailed off.

James grinned proudly. "My boy's going to be a Seeker!"

Lily smacked her forehead. "Great! Another Quidditch obsessed boy. Can't get away from them!"

(word count: 202)


End file.
